


E is for Electrician

by Angel170



Series: Alphabet Collection, [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fireman Dean, baker donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: It's Dean's day off and he just wants to relax with some Dr Sexy, but hey if you get a chance to help your crush wouldn't you?





	E is for Electrician

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I'm still doing these but on tumblr I been focusing on my good brothers ficlets and some BB's but I wanted to come back to this series. I'm not used to writing Donna but I tried to capture her. Hope you all like it, as usual not beta read.

Dean was engrossed in a Dr. Sexy MD marathon, feet up on the coffee table, beer in hand and apartment to himself. He was enjoying his day off, finally relaxing after a difficult week at the firehouse. He had been working non stop for weeks, only coming home to sleep and change clothes for the next shift. Today that all changed, today was the beginning of his 3 day weekend and he was gonna enjoy it by doing nothing. 

A knock on the door interrupted Doctor Piccolo’s speech about how brilliant the new neuro heart surgeon was and why he shouldn’t quit.

”Nope, not getting up. Day off.” Dean shook his head as he continued watching.

The knocking sounded again this time louder blocking out the voices of the tv. “Oh come on,” Dean growled as he paused the show and got up. This was his day off and if whoever was on the other side of the door wasn’t Dr. Sexy in the flesh Dean was going to have words for them. “Alright, what do you want?”

He swung open the door causing the woman to panic and knocking on his chest. “Oh my, I’m sorry there. Didn’t mean to bother ya Dean.”

“Oh, hey Donna. You’re never a bother.” Dean gave her his most charming smile and ignored the sting on his chest from her fist. 

Donna lived next door and Dean had had a crush on her since they met earlier that month when she moved in. He had tried flirting with her but she didn’t seem to get when she was being flirted with. He knew she just finalized the divorce from an abusive ex husband so he didn’t push her or try to hard. Just in case she needed more time to heal. She smiled at him and he leaned more onto the door. Her smile was radiant and made her eyes shine even brighter.

“So, uh what can I do for you today?”

“Oh well actually I was looking for Sam.”

“Sam?” he couldn’t help but pout, did she want Sam? What the hell he was the better looking Winchester.

“Yeah, he said he was the maintenance man for the building and I’m having a problem with one of the outlets at my apartment. I was hoping if he wasn’t busy he could take a little look-see.” She smiled at him again, making his knees weak.

“Oh well, Sam went out of town for the weekend with his girlfriend, Jess super serious relationship been together since high school, so he’s not home.”

Donna frowned, “oh darn, I was really hoping he could help me. But, I am glad he’s enjoying himself with the little woman. It’s important to spend time with those you love ya know?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. I would do the same but I’m single right now. Looking for that right woman.” he ran a hand through his hair, giving her a flirty look he hoped she caught the hint. “Actually I can take a look at it. I am a fireman, you know protecting people being helpful, it’s my life’s mission.”

“Oh really Dean? That would be great.” leaning over she hugged him tight before turning back to her apartment door. “It’s this one right here.”

Shaking himself off after the hug he ran after her. Her apartment was painted in whites with blue trimmings making it as bright and sunny as the tenant. “I love what you’ve done with the place.”

“Oh, yeah I needed to paint over all that yellow. I like my place to feel happy and that just made me feel all sick.” she pointed to the outlet near her stove. “I just don’t know what’s wrong with it. If I come near it with a plug I get a mighty shock. I don’t even have to plug it in, I would just leave it alone if it wasn’t the only outlet I could use for my microwave.”

“Oh that’s no problem, let me have a look.” he tried to press a microwave plug close and jumped back when a flash of blue appeared. “Ok let me take a look at your fuse box.”

Donna led him the side wall panel of her living room where the small fuse box was hidden next to a fern. They made small talk as he opened it and flipped each switch twice to see which switch did what.

“So since you know what Sammy and I do for a living what about you?” Dean asked as he flipped another switch.

“Oh I just opened up my own bakery. It’s called ‘Toot Sweet’. It’s still new but word of mouth seems to be working and we’re doing really well. I’m proud of my little kitchen.”

Her smile was infectious and Dean couldn’t help but return it. “So does your bakery make pies?”

“Oh you bet’cha, all kinds. We have the regular flavors like apple, blueberry, and pecan but we also have some special ones like the salted caramel chocolate almond, the double chocolate cherry and the amaretto silk pie is a big hit. I was hoping to try and make a new pie here at home today before I brought it over to the store. I’m thinking maybe some orange and cream you know like those push pops from when we were kids? Hey, if you get this working would you like to taste test some of my pies?”

His jaw dropped as he stared at her. “Marry me?”

She giggled and gently patted the side of his face, “what no dinner first? Just pie and marriage?”

“Pie is dinner, pie is also lunch and dessert. Pie is life Donna.” flipping the last switch a shock traveled from his finger, up his arm and into him forcing him several feet back until he landed on his back on the floor.

“Dean! Oh my gosh Dean say something.” she gently placed his head on her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. “Please Dean say something.”

“We might have to wait for Sam.” as she breathed a sigh of relief he smiled and relaxed in her hold. “So, wanna have dinner with me?”

She giggled and continued carding through his short hair. “You, Dean Winchester are a terrible electrician but lucky for you I rather date a funny pie loving fireman than an electrician.”

“Awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk to me or see some of my other work that I haven't or maybe won't be posting to AO3 (hint the reader inserts and good brothers ficlets) [my tumblr](http://mrsgabrieltrickster.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and Kudos are life blood.  
> Also I'm going to be taking a break from this collection, I write cause I have an idea and I share cause I hope others enjoy what I made as much as I do. It doesn't feel like this is being enjoyed so I'll focus on other things instead. If you're actually reading this thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> *** Edit I recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and haven't been able to write due to exhaustion and breastfeeding lol I haven't given up my writing and in fact have new ideas for more works and sequels for some just be patient and I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then I see all the kudos and will respond to all comments.


End file.
